


The End of the World as We Know It (SCP AU)

by TheTeamJBJBLABMB



Series: SCP Sides [4]
Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, BAMF Deceit | Janus Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Is A Good Friend, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Heterochromia, Genderfluid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Other, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeamJBJBLABMB/pseuds/TheTeamJBJBLABMB
Summary: The planetary reset is here, and the pack knows what they must do. United as one, they are ready to reset the world to its new potential.This was requested by L.R. on my request piece, though I did have a plan for this event in mind. If you read the notes, it might give a little insight into how requests will work with this particular AU.
Relationships: Undecided for this AU, unspecified by the asker
Series: SCP Sides [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904335
Kudos: 10





	The End of the World as We Know It (SCP AU)

The end of the world came on News Years Eve at exactly 12:00. As the last minute of the year faded away, so too did everyone on Earth. Everyone that held a trace of the evil that had been plaguing the world, everyone that had a hand, or would have in the future, in keeping the SCPs captive and caged. All died at the same time.  
By the time 12:01 came around, the only people left on Earth were the children, and the SCPs. By 12:02, the SCPs had left the Foundation, celebrating freedom in its many splendors. By New Years Day, the children of Earth would have parents of a much...stranger variety. They wouldn’t mind this, however, and many might even be thankful for it.  
But none would know who to thank for it.  
No one except them.  
\----  
The mindscape was relatively silent. The realization that they had done it- that they had succeeded- hadn’t really sunk in yet. However, they knew that their objective was completed, had heard it in the whispers of the shadows Virgil had stationed outside of the Foundation to lead the SCPs to safety after the Extermination.  
Patton was quiet, something that unnerved the rest of the pack more than anything else. He was staring straight ahead, out the window that they used to view the world from Thomas’ eyes. It had been Patton’s idea. To combine into one and unite their powers, they would become even more in sync than before. It had certainly worked, and Thomas had served his purpose well. Now, the only thing Patton needed to do was keep Thomas’ feelings of pain low as they tried to locate one of the healing SCPs.  
Logan was also quiet, though that wasn’t as surprising. He had been unnerved, he supposed, when the others had suddenly turned as serious as him, when he’d realized that they had unknowingly taken on his powers too, and with them, the knowledge of the world, and the reality of what they needed to do. They had been startled by it, sure, but he knew they were mature enough to handle it, even the twins, and he had been proven right, a weight off his shoulders that he hoped would never settle again.  
Janus was pacing, back and forth, back and forth. The amount of power that he had used should have made it tired, but it had the opposite effect, almost giving the impression that the other side was high on caffeine or some other substance. His mind whirled with the memories of the last ten minutes, for that was all it had taken for the world to end. Such a short time, he’d think later, when his brain was his own again. Such a short time for his powers to have reversed and destroyed so much.  
Virgil sat back against the wall of the mindscape, calm for the first time. They had led each SCP to where they believed they’d be happiest, had made shadowy portals to each location using Janus’ leftover magic, and had lovingly taken every child from their homes to their new dwellings. They’d even made sure the SCP was fit to take care of each one before leaving. Now, they were tired, and just wanted to rest.  
The twins had fallen together in a tight embrace as soon as it was over. They had been creating the link that had held Thomas together, and Remus knew it was about to snap, that it was about to throw them all apart again. He also knew he was going to miss this. While he had never felt alone before, this was a whole new level of connected, and he knew for sure he would be at least a little reminiscent of this time, wishing it could last longer.  
But then he looked down at Roman, who the pressure had knocked out at the last moment, and when he saw the peace and happiness on her face, he knew whatever happened next would be worth it, the sign of a new day for his sister, for his pack, and for his friends.  
And oh, he couldn’t wait. He had so much more creating to do!  
\----  
“Do you reckon they're awake?” Dr. Guide asked, though they knew their conversation partner wouldn’t answer. They stepped forward, waving a hand over the unresponsive man’s face, seeing no reaction at all to the expression of the body in front of him, though they couldn’t say they particularly minded the satisfied smile on the other’s face.  
The bear who’d also been watching them hopped up onto a desk adjacent to the table the man was lying on, button eyes fixed on the fused organism with a reverence Dr. Guide had never seen before on the bear’s face.  
“Yes,” the bear replied, and in all their time in the Foundation, Guide had never heard 1048 speak, but they knew this bear’s voice could command thousands. “They’ll be just fine. They simply need a little help from the First.”  
“The...First?”  
“You will understand soon,” 1048 whispered. “Very soon. Wake, my children.”  
The bear stood up and left, and as the door closed behind it, the eyes of the man before Guide snapped open, and his body glowed as the split began.  
Guide was careful with all six of the plush bodies that they moved into a box on their desk. Hefting the box up, they prepared to go home, wondering how much the world had changed, but most of all, wondering why they had been spared.  
Why them? What had the pack gained from keeping them alive?  
They supposed they’d find out later.  
Glen Guide smiled for the first time in a long time as they walked into the breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was what you wanted L.R.! This is the 'end' of the universe as we know it, so now we are traversing into new territory. Note: To clear up the summary, if I didn't plan for a particular event to happen in the 'canon' of my universe, I will specify that it is 'non-canon' to it, but since this was an event I was going to include, it will be considered an official part of the AU.


End file.
